


Suggestions

by Ashark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashark/pseuds/Ashark





	Suggestions

This is where I will be taking suggestions on what to write, I am aiming for 7.5-9k words per chapter so give me some time. I will also be writing my own ideas, so it might be a while after I confirm I am writing an idea before it is published. WARNING: I try to write darker and put emotion into the story compared to having no plot. I will write most fanficts but some of them I refuse to ex. Hanzo x Genji, Bastion anybody beside Orisa, Ana x Phara. Those are some examples but you should understand. Fell free to let me know what you want and I will let you know if I will do it. This is also strictly overwatch based. You should also leave details on what you want, I have tried to find something stupidly specific before and this is my way of helping people out with that.


End file.
